1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security function of a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, and more particularly, to an RFID tag and a method of updating a key of the RFID tag that may manage a key to be used for an access to a reader by recording the key in a memory having a duplex structure, thereby minimizing an update error occurring during a process of updating the key.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a passive radio frequency identification (RFID) tag may operate using power supplied from an RFID reader. Since the RFID reader may simultaneously supply the power and perform a separate event task, for example, an operation of writing data in a memory of the RFID tag, a considerable time and resources may be consumed.
In addition, when communication with the RFID reader is unstable, the passive RFID tag may have issues in that incorrect data may be recorded in the memory due to a lack of power or a reset during the process of writing data.
In this instance, an operation of correcting an error in data, for example, re-writing may be performed in the RFID tag by the RFID reader.
However, the RFID tag still has issues in that the re-writing may consume time and resources, and communication between the RFID tag and the RFID reader may not be performed during the re-writing.
Accordingly, there is a demand for technologies for minimizing a malfunction during the operation of writing the key, by configuring the memory of the RFID tag in a duplex structure.